Brightest Day (Vol 1) 1
Synopsis In New Mexico, after the White Lantern Power Battery is found inside a crater, two officers go down inside the crater and try to remove the White Power Battery. However, they fail to do so. One of the officers then asks for help from the bystanders. One of the bystanders says he is about to get some help. The officer looks up and sees Hal Jordan, Carol Ferris and Sinestro coming. One of the officers panics, pulls out his gun, and tells Sinestro to not move. Sinestro makes a construct of a police car and tries to crush the officers, but is stopped by Hal. Hal and the others talk about the power battery and why it's on Earth. Sinestro suggests that the Life Entity dissipated into the sky but coalesced back together and feel back to Earth. Hal questions if the power battery is the White Light that resurrected Aquaman and the others. Hal tells Sinestro that he didn't bring him there because he wanted to but because he couldn't lift the White Lantern. Sinestro asks if Hal can. Hal tries to remove it but fails; Carol then asks if it's like the sword in the stone. Sinestro asks what the sword in the stone is; Hal then makes a construct of King Arthur to show him what they are talking about. Elsewhere on a boat, Boston Brand thinks about how he used to be dead and when the White Light resurrected him. He begins to wonder why he is the only one of the resurrected to keep his power ring. All of a sudden Boston hears someone talking he looks over and sees some gunmen on another boat who have kidnapped some children. Boston tells the men to leave the kids alone but they do not hear him. He tries to stop them but the white ring stops him, he begs the ring to let him move, but it doesn't. Boston watches in horror as the gunmen take the kids into another room. Boston asks the ring again to please let him move but it still doesn't, all off a sudden Aquaman and Mera jump out of the water. The gunman sees them and starts shooting at them but it doesn't work. Then Aquaman throws his trident at one of the gunmen which forces him to release one of the kids. Mera then uses her hydrokinesis and makes two water serpents to knock out the other gunmen. Then another boat of gunmen starts shooting at Aquaman and Mera. Aquaman then uses his telepathy to call for help and accidently summons a giant squid which is dead. The squid starts killing the gunmen, Aquaman tries to stop it with his telepathy but it doesn't work. The gunmen from before who was hit by Aquaman's trident. Tries to shoot, Aquaman and Mera with a harpoon but is killed by a dead shark. Aquaman and Mera then look at each other in fear. In West port Massachusetts a worker in a butcher shop watches T.V and hears about Aquaman and Mera. The worker then starts killing everyone in the butcher shop. At Pittsburgh University Jason Rusch and Ronnie Raymond try to control the Firestrom Matrix but fail in do so. Jason and Ronnie start to argue but then they get shock by the Matrix. Ronnie then asks Professor Stein to split him and Jason free but the Professor tells him he can't. Ray Palmer then tells Jason and Ronnie that he and the Professor have some bad news. At the Northern polar cap of a Mars Jonn Jonzz moves a huge piece of rock to the top of a mountain. He then uses his Martian Vision to burn away some of the rock, he then sees a root growing out of the rock. He then yells out in pain while half of his body turns in to his Black Lantern self. Then he gets a vision of him choking his friend Professor Erdel also he sees a woman on the floor bleeding. Not believing his vision Jonn leaves Mars to find the woman in his vision. Elsewhere above the Peruvian Andes Hawkman and Hawkgirl talk about their first lives. Then they see a group of men putting their first bodes in a bag and flying off towards a plane. Hawkman and Hawkgirl catch up and begin to fight the group of men, they easily defeat the group. They then open the bag that has their first bodes in it one of the men throws a grenade at Hawkman and Hawkgirl it explodes and launches Hawkgirl in to the air. Hawkman catches her, the man then shoots down the plane killing the pilots inside, he the leaves with Hawkman and Hawkgirl's first bodes. Hawkman and Hawkgirl save everyone else on the plane, and then they go look for the man who took their first bodes. In South America Hath - Set is shown to have Hawkman and Hawkgirl's first bodes. Elsewhere in an unknown area the man from the butcher shop sets a house on fire, and then goes in to the water and comes out as Black Manta who then yells out Aquaman's name. Appearances Featured Characters *Coming Soon Supporting Characters *Coming Soon Villains *Coming Soon Other Characters *Coming Soon Locations *Coming Soon Items *Coming Soon Vehicles *None Known Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.dccomics.com/dcu/comics/?cm=14701 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Brightest_Day_Vol_1_1 *http://www.comicvine.com/brightest-day-second-chances/37-211998/ Brightest Day (Vol 1) 01